pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:Team - Whirling City Farmer
Use Whirling Defense and large mobs to farm Margonites in the City of Tor'qua as well as clear it. Whirling Ranger prof=r/a exp=12+1+3 shadow=12 dead=3paradoxformof distressfuryam unstoppablestabilitydefural's hammer/build Equipment * Full Blessed or Radiant * Spear of Enchanting * Shield of Fortitude Bonder prof=mo/any prot=12+1+3 heal=10+3 div=4+3breezerebirthoptionalsignetmendingspiritbondbarrier/build Optional should be: * Glyph of Sacrifice * Quickening Zephyr * Winnowing Usage * The paragons use Wild Throw, so keep Whirling Defenses up to prevent them from charging it. If they do get one off, spam Unseen Fury to prevent adrenaline gain; you can also use Unseen Fury before Whirling Defenses just in case. * Try to keep IAU up the whole time, it decreases damage as well as prevent you from getting KDed by Magehunter's Smash. * You have to be extremely attentive to QZ so you will know if you have to use Deadly Paradox to keep Shadow Form up. Make sure you are in range before using any skills. Start * Cast bonds outside QZ at the start. * Maintain Shadow Form and Shroud of Distress while killing groups. * Flag your hero at the Whisper guy. * Aggro the first three groups. Keep Whirling Defense up while doing this so the Paragons don't build adrenaline. * If you're fast enough, grab the patrol group near the wall. * Ball any Paragons together and kill them first. Next pull your melee aggro to the Monks, they will be in the open from using Healing Whisper and Healing Touch. Once the Monks die, finish the melee and pull them to the patrol group if you haven't done so. Kill the patrol group's Monk and melee with your three groups. * Now take your four groups and aggro the next closest group. You will need a bow to shoot the spirits to catch aggro. Rinse and repeat on any Paragons, Monks, and melee there is with your five groups. Your fifth group has QZ, so now you can kill off your first foour groups, starting with the ranger. All the casters will die in a few seconds. * You will have only the fifth group now, take it and aggro the next 2-3 groups. Repeat killing any Paragons, Monks, and melee. Use your aggro to start killing the enemies on the wall. * After killing all the guys on the right half of the wall, flag your hero down below and over to the coliseum. * At this part, you can only keep two groups when killing the ranger at the far side on the wall. If neither of these groups have a ranger for spamming QZ, you'll be fortunate if you had brung QZ on your hero. Otherwise you'll have to pull the ranger group so they can set down QZ. * After clearing the wall, you get to finish off the rest of the enemies. * Kill all but one ranger so that QZ stays up, you may have to move them around a bit. Now ball your casters if you haven't and wait until they have a sliver of health left. You can now kill the ranger; wait for him to put down QZ and pull him away so you don't kill the spirit. He will die before the spirit does. Now finish off your group that's almost dead. City * Take the gate group and head to the right side. Have your monk follow along the outside wall. * You'll need the next two groups to have enough damage to take out the monks. All three groups have a monk so you need to ball them up and pewpew until the monks die. * There is a patrolling group that is pretty far away, it will take a minute for them to get close enough to pull to rest of the group. * Take out the monk and use the gate group to take out the rest of the enemies. * Flag your hero outside the left side of the wall, far enough so he doesn't aggro any groups. * Put up everything as you run in. Aggro the four or so close groups and take out any paragons, monks, and melee. * Now use this aggro to kill the two farther groups first since they can't be pulled to the gate group. * Pull the last 2-3 groups down to the gate group, use a bow if they are patrolling the right side. * Use the gate group to kill your four groups, starting with rangers and then kill the gate group. Lord Jadoth * Time to kill Lord Jadoth. * You really don't want to aggro the Monk boss group at this part, since Whirling Defense won't do enough damage to take down the paragons or healers and it's a nightmare. * There is a patrol before the three giant groups however, so take out any paragons, monks, and melee. Flag your hero in the area below the cliff. * Go up and aggro the Paragon boss group, Lord Jadoth's group will follow. If you pull the group down far enough, Jadoth's group will lose aggro. Take out any paragons, monks, and melee, including the Paragon boss. * You can now use this group to do the same to Jadoth's group. Take out the monk and paragon without being interrupted. * Jadoth should be the only threat left now. He can interrupt Shadow Form, so stay near the cliff so your hero can res you in case you're interrupted. Use Unseen Fury>Shadow Form->Whirling Defense at the start. You won't be able to use Unseen Fury while recasting Shadow Form the second time since it will remove Whirling Defense. Try timing Shadow Form while he uses Anthem of Guidance or right after Storm of Judgment. Cycle until Jadoth dies. * Collect your gems from the chest. Counters * Wild Throw * Running out of energy * KD while using Shadow Form * Monk dropping Life Barrier * Not enough aggro to kill healers * Casting without QZ up * Lag from the large amount of enemies Variants * Quickening Zephyr on the monk in case it isn't available * Succor for energy * Edge of Extinction * A spirit spammer if you miss a couple guys. * Throw Dirt * Great Dwarf Armor * Technobabble * Mark of Death * Distracting Shot Notes * A high norn, deldrimor, and lb title is advisable. * If the monks aren't dieing, you can use the melee and/or casters as heal fodder until they die. * Each part take ~15 minutes to clear, experienced players can clear it 10-15 minutes faster provided no deaths.